Griffin's Ending
by Nikoline O'Conner
Summary: Laura Hampton is a normal girl. Well, was until she got involved in a car crash and discovered something completely new about herself. Griffin x OC Rated K  for language, I'm probably going to change the rating as the story continues...
1. ProlougeThe First Jump

Jumper – fanfic

**Hey, this is my first Jumper fanfic. BTW, I haven't read the books but I will soon.**

**Summary: Laura Hampton is a normal girl. Well, was until she got involved in a car crash and discovered something completely new about her. Griffin x OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jumper movie, nor have anything else to do with it than watching it, if I did I would have tried to score Jamie Bell loooooong ago...**

**This is beta'd by my good friend Kate Wetherall Baudelaire (We know each other IRL:-P)**

**Chapter 1: Prologue/The First Jump**

**Laura's POV**

I was 14 when I found out that I was a Jumper. Of course I didn't believe in teleporting, but when I was in a car crash on Manhattan one second, and then in the centre of London the next, the fact that I jut teleported wouldn't go away. After I discovered I Jumped, I suddenly found myself back in my parents' car.

The doctors couldn't explain why I wasn't dead. My mom, my dad and my little sister were dead, hell, even my cat who was in a fucking cage. So why did_ I_ survive? I Jumped. Of course, I couldn't say that, they would just lock me up in a mental institution.

That didn't happen to me though.

I was raised by my big brother, Patrick, and his girlfriend Helen; my brother was luckily not involved in the car crash, he had spent that weekend with Helen. After all, he was 20 years old at that time, 6 years older than me.

You may think I lived the sweet life at their place, but it wasn't all that great. Sure, Patrick and Helen had money - and she had lots of it – Patrick was a successful lawyer, but that didn't matter. He and Helen were simply not created to have children. That just didn't work out. So as soon I finished public school, I smashed my piggy bank, grabbed all the money from it... And then I ran off.

Now, 8 years later, I'm living in a penthouse in London. The reason I could afford it was that soon after I took off, I robbed a few banks. Not something that I'm proud of, but hey, I didn't even have a driver's license. I, of course, also had a lair placed in Germany. That was because of my most important discovery. A Jumper's life sucked. Hell, I would do anything to not be able to Jump anymore; I would give everything to be back at Patrick and Helen's house. But hey, damage's done, can't do it over. That's how life is. Get used to it.

I did and now I'm hunting Paladins and rescuing other Jumpers. Not that there's that many to rescue. All of them are already dead when I get to where that Jumper got tracked down by a Paladin.

Anyway, this day was different. I sensed some electricity. I let my instincts take over; they soon Jumped me to the electric source.

I didn't expect to find a Jumper. Or, I didn't expect to find a Jumper who still was alive. So, as always, I hoped that there would be some Paladins, I had this urge to fight. But what greeted me was the weirdest sight ever.

There was a tall man with dark brown, almost black hair talking to a smaller, though still tall man with dark brown hair with blonde streaks. They seemed to argue. But the weirdest thing happened next; the tall guy shoved the other guy into the antenna standing nearby. Why would he do that? The smaller gut would die of the electric shock! Then it hit me.

They were Jumpers.

Of course, the electricity I could sense was from a broken taser cable lying a couple of feet from them. And the smaller guy still had some electricity in him when I Jumped there. Why couldn't I see that? The smaller guy was becoming weaker and weaker now by the looks of it, and soon the tall guy Jumped away.

When the Jump Scar was gone, the remaining guy let out a frustrated howl. Then I got an idea. Why not play a little with him before rescuing him?

**A/N: Thanks for reading:-D If you have challenging phrases, feel free to review them. Also, feel free to ask questions if there's something you don't understand in this chapter ;-)**

**~Nikoline O'Conner~**


	2. Griffin Is Introduced

Chapter 2: Griffin

_**A/N: New chapter! Sorry for taking so long, my endless Latin and English homework are keeping me stuck in my room all day... Also, I had to clean up my room; my stupid mom forced me to that... I'm also at my dad's place now (my parents are divorced), so it might take a little time to update...**_

_**Thanx to my lovely beta Kate Wetherall Baudelaire;-)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jumper movie, if I did then Griffin would have survived:-S**_

Griffin's POV

After David had left, I still sat in the electricity. While I stayed there (duh?), I saw a girl coming from nowhere. Not a Jumper, it looked like she came walking from the road not far away. But it was foggy, so I couldn't be sure. She stood a couple of feet away from me now. Then she opened her mouth.

"Well well well, what do we have 'ere?" She drawled, in a thick, British accent.

"You're a Paladin?"

"No, of course not ye idiot. Imma Jumper."

I didn't quite believe her. So I said "Prove it."

"Why should I? Are tha little Jumper afraid o' meh? Why should he be? I'm just a little Jumper like yaself."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Ya shouldn't"

Well, if she wasn't a little demon. We stared into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes, hers filled with curiosity, mine filled with rage. Two more minutes passed, then she spoke.

"Well, okay watch meh." And then she Jumped to right in front of me. Then she did something I wasn't expecting. She leaned forward and whispered seductively in my ear.

"What did ya and tha other boy argue about? A girl?", she moved to my other ear, "Or is he ya boyfriend?" I stiffened and had to bite my lip to help myself to not suddenly burst out laughing. Me and David? Hell, I don't click well with people, I just have one-night stands. With girls. I'm not freakin' gay! Speaking of girls, this was a girl I would try and get to sleep with me. She had brown, wavy hair to her waist, big steel coloured eyes and perfect plump kissable lips. But that would, of course, never happen.

"Ye laughing at meh? Well, maybe I don't wanna help ye outta 'ere anyway," she said with a smirk.

"Wait a minute", I said, "You can get these cables off me?"

"Yea, I can. That doesn't mean I wanna." Damn her, why couldn't she just get the fucking cables off me and then leave? I was gettin' weak here!

"Just get me fucking out of these cables, then we can continue our fucking lives and pretend nothing's ever happened. Hell, I don't even know if I'm gonna see you again!" My voice was filled with anger, well, as much anger as possible since I now was exhausted from the non-stop electricity going through me.

"Are we gettin' weak 'ere?", she said. After I sent her a glare that could kill, she finally softened up. "Okay relax ya body." Why should I relax? It didn't have anything to do with the cables, had it? I wasn't sure, and I most definitely wouldn't let up my defence, so I kept struggling to get out.

"I said relax. I'm not gunna help ye outta those cables if ye strugglin'. They just tighten o' that." Well, that makes sense.

I watched in awe as the girl took out a small knife from her pocket and cut the cables off me. It was like the flowing electricity didn't touch her.

Why aren't you being stunned by the electricity?"

"The knife is specially made to cut through cables and tasers."

"I didn't even know that there existed such things. Who made it?"

She hesitated before answering. "Well, they exist. Or, this is the only one. For ye other question; I made it myself. That's answer enough for ya?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well then, shut up", she said just as she pulled the now broken cables off me.

"Ok"

I stared into her eyes for a couple of seconds, and then I spoke to her again.

"Wait, how did you..."

But she had Jumped away before I even finished the sentence.

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for giving you guys such a short chapter, but I either had to do this length or, like, really, **__**really**__** long, so I chose this length. More Griffin's POV next chapter. If you have questions, feel free to ask me. And some easy challenge phrases, maybe ;-)**_

_**PS For people who don't know what challenge phrases are, it's when you review me a phrase I **__**have**__** to use in the next chapter I'm writing;-D**_

_**And last thing, please review? Just click that little button and write to me! It's not that hard! C'mon show me some love, please?**_

**~~Mia Jena Malfoy~~**


	3. The Lair

Chapter 3: The Lair

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I've been busy with homework, but here's another chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Also, thanks to **_**Ultrablue**_** for reviewing;-D I update the story as fast as possible, but my homework is slowing the process down... I also love Laura's personality, especially because she's kinda like me. I'm working on longer chapters, this will be a little bit longer than the others;-D**

**Again, thank you so much to my beta Kate Wetherall Baudelaire**

**Griffin's POV**

I Jumped back to my lair. I tried to concentrate on my videogames, but the only thing I could think of was her. The mystery woman. Well, not her, but how the hell she made that knife! I'd like to know how a knife like that could be useful. Could be used as a sidekick, killing Paladins and cutting off the cables whenever they caught me. Okay, who am I kidding? Of course I thought of her. How she had just come into the scenery, cut me free and then how she had Jumped away. And the most shocking part wasn't even that. The most shocking part was that she was a woman! See, Jumpers aren't usually women. Of reasons I don't know, but it's just like that. The only time I'd seen a woman being a Jumper was two years ago in Kenya. She had just Jumped for no reason. In a park filled with Paladins that were trying to hunt me down. I think she got killed. But back to the point, who was this mystery girl? I planned on finding out, no matter what.

But that could wait. I felt like killing someone, but I was still exhausted from the electricity so I put on the bloodiest game I own, _Shadow of Rome_, and started playing that, when I heard a sound that didn't come from my game. It was a grunt-like noise. Now when I listened close, I could hear a fight going on. I turned off my Xbox and walked out to the entrance of my Lair. That's when I saw a body, probably a Paladin, fall down on the sand with a soft _thump_. I ran in and grabbed a heavy aluminium bat and walked out into the sunlight.

At first I couldn't see anything out of normal, but then I heard that the fighting sounds came from above. I Jumped up on top of the sand dune covering my Lair. And the sight shocked me. A fight was going on between some Paladins and _The mystery girl_! What was she doing here? _Fighting, you idiot_, I said to myself. _Yeah, I know that but why _here_? _I didn't have the answer to that.

I started fighting the Paladins when she got electrified by a taser. I soon took down one Paladin, then another, and then I smashed my bat down hard on the last Paladin's head.

"Whatcha doin' here?" she asked me.

"What does it look like? I'm rescuing you from the Paladins." As I spoke, she took out her knife and freed herself from the cable that continued to send waves of electricity through her body. _And what a body_, I thought. _No Griffin, snap out of it!_

"Yeah but how? Did you stalk me or...?" Her pretty face looked confused and angry on the same time.

"No, my lair is down there." I pointed down in the direction of the Lair. That was smart. Revealing the location of my Lair to a complete stranger. Oh well, I couldn't take the information back.

"Another question though.", I said, "Why did you Jump to here?" She looked at me as if the answer was obvious. Okay, it maybe was.

"I needed a place to fight those damn Paladins. Isn't that obvious?"

"Well maybe it is."

I jumped down from the sand dune, down to the entrance of my Lair. Not caring about the girl, I walked into my Lair and turned on my Xbox. I was about to play _Shadow of Rome_ again, when I heard a _thump_ sound. I turned my head and saw the girl standing in the entrance of my Lair.

"So, you live in a cave? Very original."

"It's called a Lair." I normally get pissed off when someone insults my Lair, but this time I didn't get mad. That was weird.

"Okay okay, a _Lair_," she said sarcastically. Surprisingly, I didn't get any madder.

"What's your name?"

"Laura."

"Just Laura?"

"No, of course not, I'm just not telling you my full name." I should have said myself. What idiot would give his or her name to a person they didn't even know? "By the way, what's your name?"

"Griffin O'Conner."

"Is that your full name? Don't you think it's a little risky to say your name to a complete stranger?"

"I don't care. The only ones that shouldn't know my name is Paladins and they already know it. I'm Roland's number one target."

"_Number one target?_" She sounded shocked "Isn't that David Rice?"

"Lil' Davy? Okay, he trapped Roland in Grand Canyon, but he can't last in a _real_ fight. You saw what he did to me in Chechnya. Just because I placed a bomb where Roland and his best fighting-Paladins were. It was just a little accident that his pretty little girlfriend was pulled through the Jump Scar."

"Haven't you heard it? Roland was rescued by his precious little Paladin friends last night. I think that it was David Rice's mom and Roland's wife who flew a helicopter and saved him."

"What the...?"

"Yeah, they're somewhere in Florida. I'm looking for him. He's hiding, the being-in-Grand-Canyon-for-nearly-a-week thing messed him up. He's recovering now, so we have to track him down soon so he isn't as strong as he was before."

"Wow, we? There's no we, I don't team up with other Jumpers, I'm not that type."

"We would be so much more effective if we just teamed up and tracked Roland, his sister and David Rice's mom down, then we could split up after that." I considered it for a moment. "Come on?"

"Okay, but just for this case, not after."

"That's a deal. By the way, my full name is Laura Hampton."

**And that's a wrap! What do you say, 956 words! Yay! I'm so proud of myself! XD**

**What do you think about Laura and Griffin's characters? Is Griffin too sweet, too innocent, too hard and unfriendly? And what about Laura? I've already planned how this story is going to turn out, but how do you think Laura should be? Review, pretty pretty please with sugar and a cherry?**

**Also, for those who think that it's too weird with Roland's wife, I say it's not. You see, in the extra-material on the Jumper DVD, there's a deleted scene where you see Roland talk to a boy, his son, and then he mention the son's mother, which I assume he's married with since he's a religious nut job ;-)**

**~ Nikoline O'Conner~**


	4. Telling Laura

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT HAVING UPDATED FOR AGES! Anyway, here's a chapter. This chapter is just fill-in, but chapter five is being uploaded next Sunday, the 4****th****, chapter six Sunday the 11****th**** and chapter seven Sunday the 18****th****. Every Advent Sunday ;-)**

**Also, the chapter shifts POV in the middle, it was just much easier to write that way. Hope it doesn't bother anyone ;-S**

**This is **_**not**_** beta'd yet!**

**Anyway, enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

**Laura's POV**

"So, where do we start?" I asked Griffin while we sat in his couch.

"I don't know" He answered. There was silence for a couple of minutes.

"What do you mean with 'I don't know'?"

"I mean I don't know. Is it _that _hard to understand? Gosh, it's like having David here again. He was always asking questions, just like you."

"David has been here?"

**(Griffin's POV)**

"Yeah, we were allies for some time. Then I pissed him off and he threw into that stupid antenna that you freed me of." She looked at me, her eyebrows wrinkled.

"Wow. Well, first, how did you two find Roland, and how did David trap Roland in the middle of nowhere?"

"David had this stupid little girlfriend whom he dragged to Rome. He didn't know about the Paladins then. He visited the Coliseum, but the doors were closed. He Jumped and opened a door from the inside and they walked in. He did this a couple of times but then they stumbled into a locked door again. David would go around and open from the other side, since he didn't want the girl to see him Jump."

"Wait, so Millie didn't see him Jump? I thought she was a Jumper herself." She asked.

"Is _Millie_ the girl?" She nodded. "And is she a Jumper? I only thought that it was David who..."

"You missed some important things out there in Chechnya. But continue." She said to me.

"Well, he obliviously had no clue about the Paladins. I talked to him a little bit before two Paladins entered the Coliseum. I started fighting them, and as stupid David is, he tried to hide. I defeated the Paladins, some low-ranked ones, and Jumped to my lair when a Italian woman spotted us and shouted for the police. David Jumped through my Jump Scar but he soon Jumped back. Don't know what happened after." I took a deep breath. I hoped that this answer would be enough for her. But I should've known better. She just continued with her endless questions.

"Then what after? How did you get into that antenna?"

"He persuaded me to do a thing he called 'Marvel Team Up'. Being allies for a limited amount of time. I agreed at last, not wanting to hear his voice gain. Well, we tracked Roland down, or Roland tracked David down and followed through his Jump Scar to my Lair. I Jumped through the Jump Scar after a fight with the Paladins, and I took that stupid Manipulator from the Paladins. But the problem was what happened next. The girl got pulled back into the Jump Scar with a wire they shot out. I had placed a bomb in there and was about to detonate it, but David wanted to save the girl. It ended with a fight and he trapped me in the antenna. That's the whole story, and I don't want to hear any more questions." I got off the couch and turned on my PlayStation3 and my TV. I put _Battlefield 3 _into the machine and started playing. Laura Jumped off to god knows where, and I was _finally_ left alone

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I had a writer's block... And I had a lot of homework to do. Anyway, I'm almost done, and my next big paper is for December the 16****th**** while my 2****nd**** big paper is for January the 12****th****.**

**And another chapter is posted tomorrow **_**or**_** in the following week ;-D**

**Please Review?**


	5. Agreed

**A/N: Here is the loooooong expected chapter! The story develops a little bit more in this one :O Mucho luuurve to all of you who reviewed, please keep doing that!**

**Also, Tempus-Fugit-ad-Infinitum/Nifty Name , if you read this, please let me know? And you're not dead, aren't you..?**

**NOT Beta'd… YET! Ahahaha XD But it's going to be, by Kate Wetherall Baudelaire, my dear darling friend :D**

**Longer chapter than the others because, well, my writing skills develop ;O**

**Start reading now:**

**Laura's POV:**

I stopped asking Griffin questions. I wanted to go back to my apartment, but I knew that it was risky. The Paladins could still be there. I argued with myself for a few moments, then I decided to take the chance, and go grab my stuff. I needed my clothes and my money if I was going to stay at Griffin's place for as long time as I thought. I would be stuck there with him, without clothes or money if I didn't go back. And if I went back right now, the lesser a chance would there be that the Paladins were there.

I Jumped back to my apartment, got my big trunk from my closet (I always knew I would need it sometime), and started packing all my stuff. Pictures of me and my family were put in there, clothes were packed too, my Jump sites were put into a small bag, which I also put in the trunk. I was planning on burning the Jump sites later, when I got the chance. I could remember them all anyways, and if they existed, the Paladins would get them, and then they'd have the places where I maybe would go. Then they could hunt me down and kill me. I was not going to take the risk, so maybe it'd be best if I burned them now. I walked into my kitchen, turned on my old gas stove and turned the bag upside down, making all the small pictures and sketches fall down and get burned to ashes. _It would be better if it were the Paladins_, I thought, sadistically smiling to myself. I might be a girly girl, but when it comes to Paladins, I'm always killing them in the most bloody and painful way possible. So they can learn not to be such bastards.

After the stove had been completely covered by the small, grey-black dust, I Jumped into the tiny attic that was in the top of my flat building. A couple of years ago, I had hidden a small safe with my most valuable items, if I ever were to run away. My fake ID's and credit cards, my cash and some driver licenses. There were about 20 of each identity card, the same with the licenses. I had about 500 pounds (806,15USD) in cash and 40 credit cards. They were all shoved into the pocket in my trench coat. Then I stood up and Jumped back down to my flat. I took a last look around the place, checking if I'd forgotten some personal stuff or if there was any money left that I possibly could have forgotten in my rush. As a final thing, I called the place where I rented my flat and quit my rent.

I said a last goodbye to my flat, breathed some fresh air from the small balcony, and Jumped to my lair in Germany. I finally relaxed when I was inside my only true home, the one I'd had since I ran away. I breathed in the fresh, clean winter air of just outside Berlin – that was where I was. I was about to get some rest, when I thought of the bar under my old apartment. I had to say goodbye to Georgina, the bartender, whom I had started a close friendship with. We practically told each other everything, except for me being a Jumper. I shook my head and Jumped to the small bar, located right in front of the majestic clock tower Big Ben itself.

I walked into the pub, and already then I sensed that something was wrong. Must be the Paladin-hate in Jumpers. I looked around the lousy room, and saw the two Paladins I'd sensed standing by the bar, speaking with a red haired girl who I recognized as Georgina. I should just exit the bar, and rather quickly, before the Paladins knew that I was there and made the run after me. I turned around, ready to leave, when I caught sight of a blonde guy that had gotten quite familiar to me in the last couple of days. Griffin. He looked in my direction and I walked over to him, not sure if he'd spotted me. I never reached him completely, because just when I was in a 5 foot range of him, he Jumped away. I looked around the crowded bar, looking after any strangers who could've seen the Jump. After confirming that no one had seen him, I Jumped through the still open Jump Scar that he'd left behind. I ended up in his Lair.

"What was you doing on that bar?" I asked him.

"s' nothing of your business. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you Jump after me?

"It's none of your business either." I said, mocking his earlier words.

"I'll tell if you'll tell"

"Well, I won't tell either way, so you can just bugger off." I might have been a little bit harsh with him right there, but the more annoying that he was, the more annoying would I get.

"If you're goin' to be like that all the friggin time, I might not help ya." he said, but I knew that he was going to anyway. Who would say no to one who would help you with killing your least favorite person in the world? The one who killed your family and your girlfriend? I'd heard the last bits from my friend in the Jumper world, Sophie, who just loved seeking and telling gossip. Even though she wasn't a Jumper, she was married to one, who'd settled down. They had run from the paladins a lot of times, the latest being right before David trapped Roland.

"Yes you will, you want revenge on Roland too much to be able to just let this go. Am I right?" I leaned on my right leg, and crossed my arms, but not after pushing my hair behind my eyes. I really had to remember to buy an elastic band and _keep_ it now, the hair going into my eyes was really frustrating. I forced my mind to focus on my conversation with Griffin, and _not_ on how bloody irritating that my hair was.

"Answer me Griffin. Now." I was getting angry with him again.

"Yeah yeah, _mother_," he said with a mocked voice. He was apparently as immature as I'd first thought him to be. He picked up my deathly glare, and answered me.

"I want to kill Roland _now_. But that cannot happen, so we can agree to hunt him down together. Maybe even make a small army from other Jumpers, I've got contacts." He winked at me.

"So have I."

"So... We find Roland and kill him? In this week? Sounds fun, I'm in." He held his hand towards me, and I shook it.

"Deal."

...

"Get _out_ Griffin. _Now_." That stupid arse had annoyed the hell out of me again. He had of course made fun of _everything_ in my Lair, including my sketches of Roland and other Paladins. As if he didn't have an obsession with the dickies.

"Come on, please? Please? I'm not hurting anyone." The playfulness in his voice was to gag over.

"Yeah you are."

"Who am I killing then?"

"Me."

"Oh." He said in a mock-tone, with his beautiful face drawn in a fake sour grimace. Wait a minute. _Beautiful _face? When did I start thinking that?

"Oh indeed. So I just think that you should leave my Lair now before I'm forced to drag you."

"Why should you be forced to drag me? Why am I even exiting this cave today?" He cocked his head to the side, as if genuinely confused.

"Um, well, because you…" I trailed off.

"Right? 'cause of course you can kill Roland by yourself, it's not like he's way better than you to fight. Not at all." He hardly even whispered the last sentence, but I could see it on his face and in his eyes that he knew I'd heard him. I sighed at his childishness, but then again I couldn't be any better.

"You're just bloody annoying, I don't want to solve this stupid problem with you, but it's not like he can be taken care of by one person. David did, but he was too much of a softie to kill Roland. That bastard. And I mean the both of them. And now I want to go to bed, because tomorrow we're going to find that fucker." He smiled when he fully understood the last word I'd said. "Agreed"

**A/N: Action coming next chapter! I think that you can see my writing improvements, also I've described lots more than I did once. And I almost don't need a Beta anymore, I'm getting so good at English! Well, stay tuned, the next chapter is up next week, P.R.O.M.I.S.E.!  
>Feel free to criticize me, if only you have a good reason <strong>_**and**_** a compliment too ;)**

**~Nikoline O'Conner~**


	6. Chapter 6

Word Count (with A/N's): 2.000

**A/N: I FINALLY pulled myself together enough to finish this chappie! Also, my Internet is crappy right now, so I didn't have anything else to do :P So tell me. Did you miss me? Did you read my 'new' Harry Potter one-shot? BTW, I'm looking for a Beta who is fluent in English and Spanish (preferably Mexican) and want to correct a Starship fanfiction (Starship by Starkid Productions)? It's gonna be a many-chaptered story, K+ or T rated, romance, maybe a sprinkle of angst and most of all, Up/Taz pairing. I PROMISE I won't post it before I'm done with this fic! (Which should be in under a year ;) )**

**Oh, and this may be a bit inaccurate from what you found out in last chapter, but it's because I wrote the start without remembering all details of Chap 5 and it was so good (I thought), that I didn't want to write something else :) THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE, MY LOVELY READERS! GRIFFIN AND LAURA COOKIES TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Laura's POV**

Today was the day.

The day that they had found out all of the details that they needed to get the mission 'Find and Kill Roland Cox, That Bastard' (Griffin had come up with the name) to be successful. They knew where he was hiding, they had contacted Griffin's weapon-delivery guy to get the needed guns and armour.

Together with their clothes, furniture, personal items and so on, they had now moved to a Lair in Florida, not far away from where the bastard was hiding.

Laura was currently looking at a computer screen, just having re-checked the small details a couple of times. She wanted this mission to run as smooth as oiled silk, so she'd better flat out the small wrinkles and repair the cuts for it to be great.

Over the last 8 or something hours, she and Griffin had gone through every single detail of the mission. Laura bounced back in her chair when the adrenaline for the upcoming event rushed through her veins. She cursed under her breath and gripped the table to keep her from falling over. _Cool, Laura, that was pretty neat_, she thought to herself.

The Lair was empty. There weren't any sounds except for the crickets outside. Griffin was currently on a smaller mission, he was trying to find some take-away in the city, _without_ Jumping. They (Laura mostly) thought it was important to keep a low profile so they wouldn't get detected. If that happened, their plans would be thrown out the window, Roland would be moved, security would be increased and so on and so forth. That would be a mess.

Laura was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a noise from the doorway. She looked up to find Griffin running into the Lair, mumbling swears.

"Bloody china people, apparently they're all bloody bastard Paladins. Come on Laure, let's eat."

She jumped up from the chair. "Wait, were you found? How, I mean, you didn't Jump, did you?" She looked away, afraid of the answer.

Griffin's only answer was silence, and when she looked over at him, she found a guilty look on his face.

"I can't believe you!" she cried, looking at their human-detector to see if someone was coming. "Are they following us? We gotta move. Shit. Now they're probably increasing the security. Or moving him. Or tracking us down so that they can kill us. Good job." She continued cursing Griffin under her breath for a couple of minutes, until she realized that he wasn't there. Instead of the sight of him, she heard a noise, which she identified as him taking a beer out of the fridge.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He questioned her with a fake innocent look on his face.

She growled at him. "Griffin O'Conner, you piece of shit, walking away from me like that! And then when I'm talkin' to ya!" She repeated her earlier words, making sure not to speak fast so the deaf idiot couldn't understand her. After listening to her rambling, he took a swig of his beer and answered.

"They didn't follow me. Unless they're zombies. What else was I supposed to do with them, play cards? Catch butterflies? Run under rainbows, holding hands?"

"Hm, I don't know, maybe _stop Jumping _when you _know_ that they will find out."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Listen, and listen carefully, I didn't want to walk around to find a china restaurant here, so I took a shot and made it to China. After I'd bought the food, the bastards ambushed me. I poured water over their Manipulators, there was two of them, stabbed them a few times and left them there. Motherfucking Pterodactyls."

Laura wasn't quite sure whether he really said that last part or not, but she could care less about that. Now, after him confirming that he didn't make this mess in Florida, she just wanted some food. Reaching out for the bag, grabbing her food, finding a fork in the drawer. All those moves were memorized in all the months that she had been living off of take-out. Her mother hadn't wanted this to happen, but since the only thing that she could make was eggs, bacon and pancakes, she hadn't cooked for a long time.

While eating the food, she thought the plan through. there was not one detail that they had overseen. They would get there, use fire extinguishers to deactivate the heat sensors, use special shoes and clothes so the moving sensors wouldn't discover them. Wait... She revised the plan in her head and realized...

"How do we get there?"

"Hmm, what?" Griffin drowsily asked, having just been woken up from a nap by her question.

"I said, how do we get there? We obviously can't Jump since there is Jumping sensors everywhere around the place. There is no bus routes, train stations or whatsoever and the terrain is too bumpy for bikes or walking."

After a couple of minutes, Griffin said to her.

"I've got it!"

"How do we get in there then?"

"Well, it's right up against a lake, right?"

She looked expectantly at Griffin, waiting for him to finish. "And?"

"We'll use jet skis! I know how to ride one and I have one back in New York. I'll go pick it up tomorrow. We just have to look at pictures of the other end of the lake to be able to Jump there. I think I can remember that it's about 13 kilometres long, making it possible to Jump at one end without being caught."

Jet skis. It used to be her favourite thing to be on. But then there had been a big wave, pulling Patrick and Lorraine, her brother and sister, under the water, where they got trapped under the machine. If they had been under for 30 seconds more, they would have died. The only reason they didn't was because Lorraine's instinct had taken control of her and she'd Jumped. Turns out, their father was a Jumper who had settled down. It was only Lorraine and Laura herself who had gotten it from him, Patrick had been freed of the curse.

It was pure luck that neither Lorraine nor Patrick had fallen off the vehicle, if one of them had, Patrick would have died no matter what.

That day was the day that she had achieved her fear of jet skis.

Griffin, always an observer, noticed her hesitation. "Don't you think that's a good idea?"

Laura thought about this for a minute. She didn't want to tell him about what happened to her siblings, but she didn't want Griffin to think that she was a weakling. She told him a safe lie.

"When I was a kid, my dad used to take me jet skiing. But one day, a speedboat raced beside us, making waves as big as I am now. I let go of my dad by accident and fell off. I had forgotten that I had on my life vest so I started trashing around, which only made me take in more water. I just haven't liked them since then. I think it's a good plan, though."

"So, you won't be scared if I take you out on one?" Yes, she would. But she answered the opposite. You die if you are soft. You have to be strong. To coin a phrase, be a man. She didn't realize that she had said it aloud until Griffin laughed a dark laugh and answered.

"Yeah, tell me all about it." She could see his eyes darken and his face contracting in pain and sorrow for a second before he pulled on a façade and his eyes turned to stone. When he looked back at her, his eyes were void of any emotion, just grey holes of emptiness. Her heart almost broke. How could such a young guy be so haunted? Maybe it's possible that Laura wanted to be this tough girl, but sometimes her soft side won, not wanting to be overheard.

"Look, I know that you miss them. I miss mine, too. But it doesn't mean that you have to think about it all the time."

"Why? I fucking saw them being slaughtered by two fuckers, they both got stabbed. I had to make it out with a freakin' paintball gun and I was on the run for a couple of years. The ones that had taken care of me for those years got hunted down and brutally killed. My best friend is still on the run from them, getting help from me now and then. My first and only love's family was murdered. She hated me. And you say that I have to ignore all that? I say fuck you. I'm gonna go out, find him and kill him now. Bye, and by the way, good luck with your brother and his girlfriend, they're still alive." He handed her a piece of paper, and when she looked at it, she saw a picture of a porch on a beautiful small blue house with a white picket fence. That had always been Helen, her brother's fiancé's, dream.

When Laura looked up again, Griffin was gone.

**CLIFFIE! The info about Griffin is directly taken from Jumper: Griffin's Story by Steven Gould, a follow-up to the novel Jumper :)**

**Shout-out to loserkid : Yeah, but they actually broke up :P I'm okay about it though, I don't want to interfere with their private lives. I just updated! Hope you enjoyed (less than three)**

**That was the longest chapter I've ever written, 1.527 WORDS! Yay, I'm so proud of myself! Are you proud of me? BTW, I am going to learn Spanish now, byeeeee! (oh, did anyone notice the musical reference? 10 points to whoever names it first :D )**

**~ Nikoline "Toto" "AHH, CANDY-ASS KRAYONDER-GINGER-MISS COOTER ON THE RUN AGAIN" O'Conner (Aka. the mae, Dramione, Hermione Malfoy, Always. (my Facebook admin names :D the mae = Dramione support page (my own baby), Dramione = You don't like Harry Potter? Get out of my house, NOW! Hermione Malfoy = "Okay, who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" ~James Potter and ~Always. = JK Rowling - we owe her)**

**I'm crazy, yeah I know I am!**

**Last note: I FINISHED CHAPTER 6 I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT!**

**I am so happy that I wrote that all without caps lock or copy-paste!**

**~Nikoline O'Conner~**


End file.
